


Untitled

by Randomsmeg



Series: Scofield & Haywire [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hayfield, Haywire is a cutie pie, M/M, Not at all dubious consent, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellick leaves Michael and Haywire together in the shower room and makes sure they are left alone, hoping the worst will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Michael knew he had it coming when Bellick left him alone in the shower room with Haywire. The dull eyed guard had obviously been planning something and that was it, leaving Michael alone at the mercy of a psychotic fuck who had previously displayed romantic interest towards other inmates, if what Bellick had told him was any indication.

_"That retard will stuff his dick anywhere."_

The young inmate almost pondered not washing himself but when he noticed Haywire was pressing his forehead against the wall and spacing out like he did all the time, he decided to give it a go. 

Besides, now he had time to take in Haywire’s lanky, wiry frame, Michael realized he could most likely get the upper hand if they came to fight each other. He peeled off his clothes quietly and walked to the wide, cold shower complex, stepping under the spray that was the further away from Haywire. 

He closed his eyes and took a few seconds to enjoy the lukewarm water poring over him, drowning himself in the sounds. Then his blood froze in his veins. There were two large hands on his shoulders. They slid slowly down his arms in a feather like touch and curled around his wrist. It was all so gentle and careful that Michael thought for a second that he wasn't in prison anymore. Then soft lips pressed against his ear and a scared voice whispered right into it. 

"Don't take me to hell, please."

Michael closed his eyes when he felt Haywire’s hardness nestling against the small of his back, pressed between their bodies. He swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder to meet soft brown eyes filled his tears. He looked scared and lost and pleading. Michael melted. He opened his mouth to tell Haywire to back off but his fast beating heart and the heat between his shaking thighs told him to do otherwise. He decided to let his crazy cellmate do as he pleased.

Haywire’s soapy hands slid up again, massaging Michael's arms and shoulders before sliding down his back and then to his stomach, rubbing it in slow circle, stealing soft moans from the smaller inmate's parted lips. Their gazes were locked together and Michael wasn't fearing that Haywire would rape him anymore, he was just scared that he’d stop moving and caressing him in away that made his skin tingle all over.

"I wasn't planning on it, Haywire."

Michael was surprised at how even his own voice sounded when there was a fire raging inside him. Haywire maneuvered him gently and pressed him to the wall. They were hypnotized by each other's eyes and they never broke the contact as their hands bumped clumsily against each other between their bodies. 

It took only a couple of minutes of humping each other’s painfully stiff erections before they came with their noses and foreheads pressed together, their release splattering all over their chests and stomachs before it was washed away.

Michael couldn't even take the time to comprehend what had just happened when Haywire untangled himself from his body and walked away as if nothing had happened. He could still feel his orgasm echoing through his body and see the warm darkness of the tall, strange looking man's eyes surrounding him. He wanted it to go on forever. He wanted Haywire back in his arms and he wanted more. 

It was almost comical, Bellick hadn't seen that one coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
